Kinzoku
In 688 there was the metal clan, they where one of the first to form together of all the clans, one of the oldest and was the most respected of all. They at first where fierce warriors bent on controlling over the whole planet as a unified clan. There troubles only started there as a rival clan called the Kukyo, a clan that controlled the void and death. The two where once allies along side each other but over the course of ten years, there relationship diminished into the dark. In 701 these two clans clashed in magnificent battles across the land, nearly destroying half of the continent creating deserts where lush Forrest used to be, there actions paid a great deal over the years. Slowly over a progress of nearly eight years of war, the Kukyo disappeared from existence as if they where phantoms, the war was won by the metal clan but rumors surfaced that the Kukyo where merely in hiding, they searched for there remembrance but found nothing at all. They where forever lost in there own void, wiped out without a trace of them ever again. In 713 the metal clan encountered for there very first time another clan, the Tekuu Sora,an air clan these flying felines where a whole other problem for there armor that they had, they nearly stopped the metal clan from invading the thick forests towards the water fronts and nearly pushed them back eight hundred miles. This war with this new enemy would cause there thinking to change on there own battle tactics. Over a course of 30 years they discovered three more clans, there fighting with them increased due to there one true goal of unifying the land under there rule, but these clans proved provocative to there own dominance and would one day break there union. In 748 The union of metal was forever shattered, there war, there conquest seeped into the darkness, they forgotten who they where. Why there leader was assassinated by another clan, who, or what they don't know who could have gotten far into the mountains enough to kill there very inspiration. Over the course of seven days they abandoned there war with the other clans, rethinking there tactics on how they live they retreated back into there mountains, training, making items, preparing for something. For what they did not know, they waited for it, fear was brewing. In 749 a new leader was selected during the new year a council was formed between lower tribal members to conduct there actions, and renew there way of life. There conquest came at a price, which they could never have seen ever... In the late 773 a terrible conflict broke out, what happened forever broke the chain of command among the metal clan, as this marked the date of when the Metal clan fell into tribes after a long reign of control. These tribes where all corrupted in themselves for splitting, as if the void played a part of this like a game. So many years passed, the metal tribes shut themselves off from the other clans, finally by the year of 830 they snapped, a civil war broke out, this marked the downfall of there very civilization as a civil war could only lead to them burning out there own fires. Over the course of 80 years they hunted each other down one by one each tribe fell to the other, the members where slain or captured. In the year of 921 One true civilization remained, the Kinzoku, this small clan of the metal cats proved they would last, how, by how they thought, the other clans where war craving thugs compared to the Kinzoku, they wanted the old peace the first Leader wanted. They turned themselves into a veteran, industrial like society. They only went to battle if they where paid to do so, as they sworn to keep there peace with the other nations. They are the last of there kind, they learned from there own mistakes, they gained a special way of making things from the ashes of old wars. They finally completed there territorial maps of the mountains by the late 988, they created a map for every clan, for every single place in the world. They became the inventors, the traders, the mercenaries, and still they are respected even after so many betrayals of there own kind. Metal Clan's way of lifestyle: Naturally The Metal Clan lives high in the helm's of the world, they spend most of there time mining, training and hunting. With their special ability of alchemy they can turn most of the metal alloys they mine from the helms into armor, and other valuable items for their use. The training of metal cats is a long, brutal process, this makes up for the fact that only one kit (Never any mutations) produced per 1 1/2 years per mates, each kit has to go through a year of brutal training, and learn to survive in harshness of the wild without any tools. When they are successful and do return, they become a warrior, a metal clan warrior has the strength and skill of five other clan warriors in one, due to their brutal training. When they Prove themselves in true battle, and survive the odds, they join the ranks of the Elite Warriors. All Metal clan members learn to use alchemy, which can channel through their bodies. Alchemy is like magic, its used to create objects, as long with different spells. When dealing with a metal clan cat, they have many choices of weapons, from the forged weapons they get in higher ranks or use of alchemy to achieve that. Training for Surgeon and Nurse's are as well a brutal one, not only physically but mentally, they must go on nature hunts to study the biology of many animals including other cats, that way they can learn from nature, to give back in medication and healing. They can use alchemy to achieve this, but true understanding of the healing properties of alchemy come from the brutal nature hunts. The Diet of the Metal clan consist of All types of meats, fish, Ice and Snow. Age Complexity of the metal clan can range from 600 to 1,000 years based on physical health. Weight of the metal clan ranges from 150 - 300 as a kit, to 500 - 800 as a Cat. The Metal clan have very thick furs, which allows them to survive the harshness of the helms, though they do wear clothing to stop their fur from freezing which can lower there core temps. Metal Cats do not sleep, they have a type of solar-synthesis plant antennas that hang from the back of the elbows, which collect light and transfer them into pure energy. Metal cats naturally are very tough, they are quite slow in both movement and reflex's. they tend to get into the crossfire of most attacks, but make up for it for being able to self regenerate on the fields due to the antennas, they as well sink when in water they are unable to swim, but can not drown easily (takes about 5 hours under water to cause them to suffocate) due to them living high in the helms.